fanon_fairiesfandomcom-20200214-history
KCC(Kind,Cute
This page belongs to June pls don't edit until you get the permission. Welcome To Magical Teenage School is the first episode of KCC Script Narrotor:New semester of MTC has started that means new adventures for new fairies,new heroes.A new fairy melene is coming to MTC and is afraid what will happen in MTC Melene: Omg..omg..omg..omg..I am so nervous. There are so many fairies here. I am afraid what will happen if I don't make any friends like I didn't in my old skul! What am I talking about I am in a college! I don't think I am ready for this >< Suddenly melene bumps into someone....... Melene: Oh! I am sorry! I am really sorry! I didn't did it on purpose. I was just.....I was just.....I didn't see u....I am really sorry! Girl: Ok..ok! Calm down! I am not going to shoot you or something. We just bumped.....once sorry its okay plus it was my fault. I was the who was reading this book and wasn't looking. If I wasn't reading this book this wouldn't happen. I am sorry! Melene: Oh...I see. (Gives a little laugh) Girl: You look like you are super nervous! Hey! Is there something that is troubling you? Maybe I can help? Melene: Oh nothing! Just new place! and no friends :( Girl: What are you talking about? I can be your friend! I am Marine Riley Kenya,the fairy of weather! and you are? Melene: Oh! I am Melene,the fairy of love! Marine:Aaaa.....Love! That is a unique power! Do you any spells? Melene: Well yeah......Love strike! It's an attack spell. My mom taught me when I was young told me that I would need it because many bad witches will try to kidnap me. Which actually happened to......this spell is very usefull to me Marine:Oh I see! Melene:So.....in which room....(Marine '''''intrupts)'' Marine: I am in room no.8 top floor! I would be sharing room with somefairy.....who is it no idea! You know in my dorm there are atleast three rooms! Melene:Wa.....wait! Room no. 8? Top floor? Me too!! and you said three rooms in our dorm? Marine:Cool! I already met the other fairies in our dorm! They all are nice! Melene: Really? I wanna meet them!! ^_^ Marine: Lets go then! ''Marine and Melene reach their dorm. When they enter they find two fairies arguing with each other.'' Marine:Whats going on here? Aliena: Nothing much.....just two fairies fighting over a piece of cloth. So just ignore by the way who is this new fairy with you? Marine:Oh! She is my roommate. Melene she is Aliena,the fairy of electricity and Aliena she is Melene,the fairy of Love! (The other fairies who were fighting): Fairy of love? Angel: Omg! So cool! Hi Melene, I am Angelina Naomi Scott but you can call me Angel and I am the fairy of Snow! Jenna: Your name is melene? Wow! You are the princess of......... Melene:Enchansia! Jenna:Oh yeah! Enchansia,the planet of love!! <3 by the way I think I forgot to introduce myself I am Juliana Jenna Ranael but better call me Jenna and I am the fairy of Stars. ''(shows little twinkling stars)'' Melene:Hey! Its very nice to meet you guys! I thought I would be meeting mean fairies like I had met in my elementary school but I guess I was wrong! Aliena: Huh? What do you mean? Melene: I mean.....I never.....actually...uh....I never actually had any friends. My friends from my high school were all mean to me. I am not that good at making friends! :( Angel:Aww.....don't worry! We are your friends! Jenna(gets in a rude voice):What do you mean by friends? Aliena: Jenna! Shut it! No rudeness! Jenna(Says with a giggle):We're your best friends,right girls? Melene:You sacred me for minute! Jenna: Hehe....sorry! Don't think I am actually rude,okay? Melene:Don't worry! I know that I got the world's sweetest friends! Marine,Jenna,Angel&Aliena: Aww..... ''And the girls do a group hug!'' Jenna: Hey guys! I just thought of an idea! How about if we go out to Magix? Melene: Ma...magix? Whats that? Marine(with a giggle): It's a place! Magix is well known for many amount of shops! They are uncountable! Melene:Cool! Lets go! Jenna:Ok then! It's decided! We are going to MAGIX! Aliena:Cool! Lets go! (Holds melene's hand and takes melene outside) Angel:Wait up you guys! ''more coming soon......' Category:Episodes